PumpkinDuke
PumpkinDuke is a BLK TF2 Freak created by Hellman aka UselessTeam. His Theme is Egg Dragoon from Sonic Generations. Origin PumpkinDuke's real name is Kurt Allmendinger. The duke still remembers his name, much like anyone else(except for Demoking who chose to forgot his human name). He was born in Germany in 1923rd, in the town of Berlin. His father was a hardened veteran of the First World War. Kurt always looked to him as inspiration and had a great desire to be just like him once he grows up. And when he became a 18 year old adult he immediatly signed up for the German army. This was already in 1940s. When the Second World War was at it's end. Kurt was unaware of the atrocities Hitler committed, so he fought on his side. His other goal to fight was his family. They were poor and Kurt had to earn money to feed them. However, Kurt's mother was killed when the fighting moved to Berlin. After the Axis Powers had been defeated by the Allies the entire of Germany had to suffer the consequences. The Nazi Empire collapsed, Kurt's family now had even more money to cover. Unable to save them from starvation and forgive himself for fighting for Hitler, Kurt ran away to USA, never revealing his name, or his origins, to anyone. He soon, however, adopted a new name, still going by Kurt secretly, and joined the US military. Eventually, Kurt has grown too old to fight, but not before becoming a veteran like his father and being promoted to a sergeant. As Kurt was moving back home in Germany by plane, to meet his elderly father, apologise to him and promise to never leave him, the plane suffered a terrorist attack, leaving everyone, including Kurt, dead. Kurt has never managed to apologise to his father and his family possibly still thinks he betrayed them. But, as if death and sorrow was not enough, Kurt was ripped out of the afterlife by the Mummy Scouts Malcolm and Sarah Vale, ordered by Lord "Hellman" Fillium. His body was distorted and mutated much like every other pumpkin man. He has mutated in a different way, however. He retained his intelligence and had proved himself to be a valuable asset to Lord Fillium's army. Eventually, Kurt was promoted to a duke. That's how he became PumpkinDuke. The demon has gifted him with magical abilities, allowing him to use Merasmus' spells and burn anyone he touches who is not his ally/subordinate. PumpkinDuke remains the smartest Pumpkin Man in Lord Fillium's army. Kurt is underestimated by Undead Assassin and considered just smarter than everyone else, but he is more then that. Appearence and Personality PumpkinDuke is a BLK demoman-like freak, using the Pumpkin Guy model in Steam Workshop by MidnightChord. PumpkinDuke was a sergeant during his living days, so he retained his Drill Sergeant Nasty attitude towards anyone, even Lord Fillium, which resulted in some punishments. Abilities Lord Fillium has given Kurt the ability to burn anyone he touches, except for his allies/subordinates. Also, PumpkinDuke received an ability to use the spells that the mercs used in Halloween. Weaknesses Much like any other undead brought back by Lord Fillium he is weak to Holy Weapons and Sunlight. Sunlight disables his abilities, only allowing him to fight with melee and holy weapons can destroy him. Notable Videos PumpkinDuke The Corrupting Night A swift enemy The Attack of the PumpkinMen Part 1 (heard only) The Attack of the PumpkinMen Part 2 Category:Undead Category:Monsters made by Hellman604 Category:Blade Users Category:Magicians Category:BLK Team Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Demomen Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Abominations Category:Butchers Category:Leaders Category:Intellectuals Category:Created by a Freak